


Happy Birthday Julia Montague

by rydittaker



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Handcuffs, I have no shame, I'm most definitely going to hell come and join me, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Unadulterated Filth, Shower Sex, haps baps bitch, smut on smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rydittaker/pseuds/rydittaker
Summary: David has a birthday surprise for Julia.For Bee, HAPS BAPS BITCH.





	Happy Birthday Julia Montague

**Author's Note:**

> Haps baps Bee. Here's your surprise which isn't really a surprise. Also, feel free to refer to me as a tit at any time. I love you.

Julia walked into the flat to be greeted by David standing coyly in front of her.

"So where is this surprise of yours?" she asked whilst discarding her red briefcase and hanging up her coat on the rail. David didn't reply, he stood his ground, his arms clasped behind his back. A smirk was plastered over his face which intrigued Julia even further. She strode over to him, her eyebrow raising inquisitively, questioning him without words to reveal what was going on. David lifted his hand in which he held a pair of handcuffs. The metal contraption dangled between the two of them until Julia went to take them but before she could David snatched them away so they were behind his back once more. She stepped closer to him so she could rest her palm upon his chest.

"I hope you didn't steal them, Sergeant Budd" she questioned.

"And what if I did?" he retorted, his lips ghosting over hers.

"May I remind you that I have daily meetings with the chief of police. I could get you into a lot of trouble."

"And may I remind you that you hate him, and would never spend a moment more than you already have to with him"

She pouted her lips to his remark, she hated conceding in any sense, whether it be at work or home, she despised it with every fibre of her being. Eventually, she sighed and murmured "true."

She retracted from him and picked up her briefcase and made her way to her office to place it on the table before heading to their bedroom.

The first thing Julia wanted to do was get out of her work clothes, the comfort of an oversized jumper made scanning through file upon file slightly less harrowing and she felt it was the least she deserved with it being her birthday and all. However, David had other ideas, he was disappointed that his proposal had seemingly been dismissed for the time being, but he knew how to convince her to change her mind.

He stood in the doorway as she undressed, admiring the smoothness of her sun-kissed skin and the red scratch marks from the night before which were only visible once she had discarded her bra. As soon as she started to unbutton her trousers he manoeuvred himself from the doorway to behind her. The contact of his warm hands on her bare skin caused her to melt into his touch. His hands snaked their way to hers, swatting them away so he could take over what they were doing. He found the zip and pulled it down so the front of her trousers fell open. He then placed his hands on her hips and slowly pushed the fabric down, his rough fingers caressing her legs.

"David" she whispered between shallow breathes.

"It's your birthday Julia, let me treat you and then you can do whatever you want to me...deal?"

She hesitated for a moment; he was asking her to submit to him. The idea was more worrying instead of exciting to her, but she trusted him. And he seemed to have planned something, so she didn't want to disappoint him either.

"Deal"

David wasted no time undressing as Julia climbed onto the bed in anticipation of what he had planned. He retrieved the cuffs and hastily made his way back to the bed.

As he bought her hands above her head he glimpsed the sliver of fear which she held in her eyes. He paused before encasing her wrists in the metal, he didn't want to get ahead of himself if she was truly not feeling up to it. He inhaled deeply trying to prepare something to say, however, the first few times he attempted to speak, nothing came out. " We can stop anytime...if you don't want to-"

"-No," she interrupted, "I want to."

A smirk spread across his face, "is this because you'd rather be in charge?" Her eyes grew wide at his statement. Julia Montague was supposed to be enigmatic, not to be seen through by anyone, and yet here he was exposing how she felt, which she didn't even truly know herself. She scowled in response to him, the politician in her refusing to give a straight answer to the question.

"Just relax and let me treat you. You are the birthday girl after all" he exclaimed as he climbed off the bed and made his way to the drawers at the side of the room. He opened one of them and fished out her navy-blue satin blouse. He pulled the silk bow, so it came undone and then pulled it away from the collar leaving him with a soft piece of fabric. With the fabric in hand, he made his way back to Julia who was now growing impatient. Without asking he bought the fabric to her head, gently placing it across her eyes and slicking it back behind her ears. She moved her head to the side to allow him to knot the fabric at the nape of her neck.

Now blinded to what he was going to do, Julia's skin crawled with excitement. It didn't take long for her thirst for him to touch her to be quenched by his hands caressing her sides. His hot breath tickled her neck causing her to squirm slightly, the handcuffs restricting her movements. He continued to run his fingertips over the plains of her soft skin, slowly slithering his way down to the last article of clothing she wore, her lingerie. His fingers hooked under the band and pulled them down at a tantalisingly slow rate. A warmth was now beginning to pool in her lower abdomen, causing her to grow even more frustrated with his leisureliness.

When she went to complain she was briskly interrupted by the feeling of his tongue licking her folds. She gasped at the sensation, her pelvis bucking upwards in the process, creating even more friction between him and her. He rested his hands on her hips, pushing them back down onto the bed and holding them in place so he could continue with his ministrations, his light stubble only adding to the pleasure she was feeling.

He pushed her thighs further apart allowing his tongue to delve deeper inside of her. Without thinking she wrapped her legs behind his back, pushing her heels into him to urge him further into her. David kept up his pace, licking away her growing wetness. Her moans grew louder as he added his fingers to the equation, his thumb and forefinger pinching her clit. He was growing breathless and his tongue was beginning to ache, yet he kept going for her. Her body tensed, her legs tightening around him as she clutched a breath in her chest.

Before she had the chance to come undone he pulled away from her, denying her the euphoria of what she wanted. She squirmed once again, desperate to create the friction she needed to send herself over the edge. She was still breathing heavily, so she was unable to ask if he had a death wish. She knew that once she was done with him, he would wish that he had never even considered doing such a thing to her.

He chuckled at her futile attempts to garner what she wanted. He moved further up her body, pushing his face into the crook of her neck so he could nip at her skin. She ceased up once again, but it wasn't enough. He continued to draw the tanned skin between his teeth until it left a significant red mark, a staple of his power over her.

He ran kisses along her jaw until he finally reached her lips. The kiss was sloppy and full of neediness from both parties. In retaliation to his earlier actions, she bit his upper lip, using her teeth to draw the plump skin into her mouth. The pain caused him to hiss into her mouth. To steady himself he bought his palm to her cheek to hold her head in place. He slipped his hand under the silk tie which had kept her from seeing his every move and lifted it off her head. Hazel eyes met blue and both of them stopped for a moment to soak in the connection they felt for each other. They swiftly returned to kissing, their mouths dancing about as he went back to caressing her body, specifically her breasts.

The tightness she had felt mere minutes before returned as he plucked at her nipple. The feeling of his tongue running along her swollen lips, the cuffs digging into her wrists and his hands running across her skin brought her ever closer to her release, but it still wasn't enough.

She sighed in frustration as he continued to deny her what she wanted.

"Don't make me beg, David" she gasped out between breaths.

"But that's exactly what I want you to do" he replied; the playfulness evident in his voice.

"It's my birthday you're supposed to be treating me."

"I'm just giving you ammunition for later," he countered, "remember I'll be all yours in a minute."

David ran his right hand down the valley of her breasts and across her stomach until he reached his desired location. He then plunged his index and middle finger inside of her, manoeuvring them so he could feel her walls tighten around him. It didn't take many strokes for her to be sent over the edge, the deep guttural moan she released from the pent-up excitement flowed from her body, leaving her breathless and satisfied. However, it only made David more vexed, the noise reverberating through him causing even more discomfort.

After a few moments, he reached up and released her hands from the confinement of the cuffs. She instantly grabbed his arms and flipped them over, so she was straddling him. She wasted no time tightening the cuffs around his wrists, a little too tightly for his liking, but he wasn't complaining.

She smirked down at him, her sense of power returning to her posture as she traced her finger down his body and over his chiselled form.

"I don't like being told what to do" she finally exclaimed as she climbed off him and walked out the bedroom, picking up David's button up shirt along the way. She made her way to the kitchen, fetching a wine glass from a cupboard and then to the fridge to pour whatever was left in the wine bottle from the night before. Her lips pursed over the rim of the glass as she savoured the chilled mulled taste that rolled over her tongue. After a few sips of the cold liquid, she refilled the glass back to the brim and padded her way back to the bedroom where a cuffed David was waiting for her.

She sat on the edge of the bed, wine still in hand. Her eyes gazed over his body, she admired that even after her quick journey to the kitchen he was still as excited as when she had left. She looked up and into his eyes to see him almost pleading at her to put him out of his misery. Julia didn't particularly want to play nice after everything he had put her through, she was going to give him a taste of his own medicine.

Her left hand crept over the sheets until it met his skin where she slowly lifted her palm to slide over his hips and down to his groin. Her fingertips gradually wrapped around his manhood and started to lightly stroke up and down. He squirmed at the sensation, just like she had. She continued to sip on her wine whilst still working on him. His eyes squeezed shut as profanities started to roll off his lips. His hips started to buck into her hand, propelling her palm over his length at a faster rate.

"Is that a new suit" she questioned, removing her hand from him and leaving him helplessly chained to the bed.

"Yes," he choked, unable to do anything about his current discomfort.

She placed her wine glass on the bedside table then pulled the jacket from the hanger and admired the texture of the grey checkered fabric.

"What would you think about me in your suit?" she asked as she buttoned up the entirety of his shirt.

"You wear suits all the time how would it be any different?" He was now growing angry that his own suggestion was leaving him in this predicament, her admiring his clothes whilst he was restrained to their bed.

She pulled the trousers from the hanger and made her way to the bathroom. She left the door slightly ajar so he would still be able to see her if he strained his neck. The trousers were a struggle for her to pull on as they didn't want to go over her hips and once she had managed to wiggle her way into them she found that the waist was too big. She compromised by pulling the belt to the tightest loop possible which seemed to work. Before leaving the bathroom she made an attempt to fix her hair, but her curls had already tangled to the point where she couldn't do anything simple to fix them.

"What do you think, chest to waist ratio alright for you?" she asked, emerging from the bathroom, the suit evidently too big for her, however, he could see her nipples protruding through his white shirt, leaving him at even more of a disposition.

She made her way back to the bed, sitting down in the same place next to him as she had earlier. Her arm extended to the bedside table and picked up her glass of wine which was still half full. The outside of the glass was now slippery due to condensation, but the actual liquid remained ice cold. She took a few more gulps of the beverage until the glass was empty. David just watched her intently, every small movement she made enticing him further. She placed the empty glass back onto the table and then straddled his legs. Without any warning, her mouth closed around his tip.

"Jesus Christ, Julia, that’s fucking cold!" he exclaimed trying to pull away from her unsuccessfully as the cuffs limited his movement.  She hummed in response, her head still bopping up and down. His leg raised and ground against her, the suit's material absorbing her wetness. He continued to rub against her until she struggled to keep on pleasuring him due to her breathlessness.

Instead of carrying on she slipped off the end of the bed. David deeply sighed, she really was doing everything in her power to get back at him and he was growing regretful.

"You're enjoying this? Aren't you? Watching me be able to do nothing." There was a spiteful tone to his words. She smugly raised her shoulders in response, a smirk on her lips. "Julia please just let me fuck you, I can't handle much more of this."

"You're the one that suggested this, and I thought I was able to do whatever I want?" she stated, "but if you insist..."

Julia undid the belt keeping the trousers up and pushed the material to the floor. She then shrugged off the blazer and threw it to the corner of the room. Now she was just left in the shirt. She slowly unfastened each button, David's eyes glued to the ever-growing view of her breasts.

She crawled her way up the bed, so she was sat next to his head. She ran her fingers along his jaw and into his hair, lightly pulling at it, his body beginning to heave in response to her touch.

"Julia...please" he begged. His eyes were glassy as if he was on the verge of crying. She removed her hand from his scalp so she could cup his cheek and lightly stroke it with her thumb. She tried to communicate some tenderness and understanding through her eyes but the bitterness she still held within her shone through.

Unannounced she spread her legs over his face. Her hands threaded back into his hair and pulled him up towards her. He got the message and once again started to caress her with his tongue. She ground down on him, desperate for him to burrow even further into her. His teeth scraped against her folds and he bit down on her delicate skin causing her to scream.

Julia reached up to the cuffs and pushed down on the button, so his wrists were released. His hands were instantly on her thighs and he pushed her back far enough so he could push her underneath him. She gasped at the sudden movement, her legs instinctively wrapping around his body for some leverage.

Without a second thought, he plunged straight into her, filling her completely. The sensation caused her to whimper as he continued to buck into her at an increasing rate. He roughly pulled at her hair making her wheeze.

It didn't take long for her to reach her peak and he wasn't far behind her. With him, pulsing inside of her and her walls constricting around him both of them were overcome with euphoria. His body fell onto hers, both of them gasping for breath. After a few moments, he rolled off of her, so they were sprawled across the bed side by side.

"I need a shower" she announced, pushing herself up from the bed. She flashed a smile over her shoulder, an invitation for him to join her. She started the shower and turned the water temperature up, so it was almost scorching. The water ran down her skin to the drain, washing away the sticky substance that was starting to dry between her thighs. She heard the bathroom door shut and then felt two sturdy hands rest on her back. She tilted her head back to rest on his shoulder, his lips quickly found her neck and his hands found her breasts.

He pushed her up against the tiled wall and she turned in his embrace so she could thrust her lips onto his. His hands fell to the back of her thighs and lifted her up, her back pressed against the cold ceramics. Once more he entered her. Her nails clawed at his back leaving a painting of red marks, her face rested on his shoulder to keep the boiling water away from her face.

He reached his high first, the thrill of him filling her throwing her over the edge too. The air was thick with steam making their breaths even heavier. David turned the temperature down in the hope that some of the steam would clear. Both of them washed and then stepped out of the shower. David picked up a towel and wrapped it around her shoulders before picking up the spare so he could dry himself.

"24 times" he stated.

"What?" she replied, confused to what he was alluding to as she dried her locks.

"24 times. That's how many times I've made you come this week alone"

"David, it's Tuesday. That's hardly an achievement.," she replied smugly. "Look, I've said it before and I'll say it again, sex with the Home Secretary is a heinous crime."

"Then I'm guilty as charged."


End file.
